It is known that the vertical tail of an aircraft is able to generate, as a result of its surface, a lateral lift and an aerodynamic drag, and that the vertical tail should ensure to said aircraft the stability, the maneuverability and the balance for all flight conditions.
The surface of the vertical tail is dimensioned so as to be able to compensate for the yaw effect created as a result of one of the engines of the aircraft becoming defective, allowing to ensure to the aircraft a sufficiently low minimum control speed in the case of an engine failure so as to meet the take-off and landing performances of the aircraft. The dimensions of this vertical tail are calculated at a low skid state of the aircraft, for a rudder having, with respect to the drift of the vertical tail, a maximum angular position.